


Someone catch him!

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Strangulation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: A mission goes bad and Jack has to help Mac...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Someone catch him!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Someone catch him!

For once, they had completed a mission where everything went as planned. The bad guys were getting handcuffed by the tac team. 

Jack and two other men were handling the strongest man, who was putting up quite a fight. Mac wanted to go help them, but he knew he was too weak to help. So Mac turned his attention away from them for one second.

He heard sounds of fighting and then Jack yelled out, “Someone catch him!”

Mac turned back towards him and saw the man was running straight for him. Mac tried to prepare himself, but he knew he didn’t stand a chance. The man grabbed him roughly by the shirt and put his arm around Mac’s neck. Mac tried struggling, but the man tightened his grip until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“I’m going to back away slowly and if anyone follows me or even tries to threaten me I’ll break his neck.”

Mac clawed at the arm around his neck, but the man didn’t even flinch. He made eye contact with Jack, silently pleading with him for help.

Mac’s vision was going black and he felt the arm around his neck loosen a bit. He gasped, trying to pull in the little air he was getting. Mac didn’t know what happened, but he heard a loud gunshot and he felt himself being released. Mac gasped, trying to pull in a breath. He heard footsteps and someone knelt next to him.

“Mac?”

Mac gasped again, he wanted to answer, but he couldn’t, his throat hurt too much.

“Just breathe, medics are almost here.”

Mac nodded, he knew as long as Jack was on his side, he would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
